


[Podfic] You Don't Need Treats, You Don't Need Tricks

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: Halloween Podfic Collection 2016 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: The landlady tells Enjolras about the ghost as she shows him the apartment. “He’s been dead eleven years now, and we’ve never had a single problem. I’m of the belief that unless a ghost turns hostile, there’s no point in exorcising it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you don't need treats, you don't need tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033187) by [myrmidryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrmidryad/pseuds/myrmidryad). 



> HAPPY HALLOWEEN, YA'LL! <3

Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## You Don't Need Tricks, You Don't Need Treats 

  


**Author:** myrmidryad  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal and RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Les Misérables  
  
**Pairing:** Enjolras/Grantaire  
  
**Rating:** Not Rated  
  
**Warnings:** MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH  
  
**Summary:** The landlady tells Enjolras about the ghost as she shows him the apartment. “He’s been dead eleven years now, and we’ve never had a single problem. I’m of the belief that unless a ghost turns hostile, there’s no point in exorcising it.”  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/Halloween/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20You%20Don't%20Need%20Tricks.mp3)   
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2033187) | **Wordcount:** 10716  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/Halloween/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20You%20Don't%20Need%20Tricks.mp3) | **Size:** 70.2 MB | **Duration:** 1:16:37  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/Halloween/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20You%20Don't%20Need%20Tricks,%20You%20Don't%20Need%20Treats.m4b) | **Size:** 36 MB | **Duration:** 1:16:37  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
